1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment in which a movable carriage is utilized to at least partially support a user's body, commonly referred to as a “reformer,” and more particularly to a reformer having a foot bar support bracket that passively retains the foot bar support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Joseph H. Pilates, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,477, originally developed the concept of using a wheeled platform carriage connected to a resistance device such as a set of weights in conjunction with a stationary frame to provide a variable resistance against which a user could push with his/her feet or pull with the arms while in a sitting or recumbent position in order to exercise the major muscle groups of the user's trunk, legs and/or arms. Since that time many changes and improvements in the design of such an apparatus were developed by Joseph Pilates, and more recently, have been evolved by his students and others. U. S. Pat. No. 5,066,005 and my patents referred to above are representative of the current state of evolutionary development of these changes that have taken place since 1927.
The current conventional apparatus is commonly referred to as a “reformer” which includes a wheeled platform carriage which rides on a parallel rails on or forming part of a rectangular wooden or metal frame. The carriage is connected to a series of parallel springs or elastic members which are in turn connected to a foot end of the rectangular frame. The carriage rides on parallel rails or tracks mounted to the inside of the longer sides of the rectangular frame. This carriage typically includes a pair of spaced, padded, upright shoulder stops and a head rest at one end to support the shoulders and head of the user when he/she is reclined on the carriage. An adjustable foot bar, foot support, or foot rest against which the user places his/her feet is mounted to the foot end of the rectangular frame. The user can then push against the foot rest to move the carriage along the track away from the foot rest against spring tension to exercise the leg and foot muscle groups in accordance with prescribed movement routines.
Most conventional reformers utilize a generally U shaped foot bar that has a straight foot support portion between a pair of parallel legs that pivot about a pair of pins each fastened to one of the side rails of the frame of the reformer near the foot end. The foot bar is supported by another U shaped foot bar support that has its free ends pivotally attached to the legs of the foot bar. A mid portion of the foot bar support selectively fits within an upwardly open slot in a bracket mounted on the tracks at the foot end of the frame. This is a simple design. However, if the user of the reformer does not want the foot bar repositioned, yet rotates the foot bar toward the head end of the frame, the foot bar can lift out of the desired slot and must be repositioned again. It is desirable that such movement be minimized or eliminated, to avoid the annoyance of having to readjust the foot bar position. Therefore there is a need for a secure foot bar support bracket configuration that precludes inadvertent removal of the foot bar support upon rotation of the foot bar toward the head end of the reformer.